A wireless communication network may include many stations that may communicate with one another via a wireless medium. Each station may be stationary or mobile and may be located anywhere within the wireless network. A given station A may exchange data with another station B, and each station may not know the whereabouts of the other station at the time of the data exchange. Station A may transmit in all directions to improve the likelihood of successful reception by station B. Similarly, station B may receive from all directions to improve the likelihood of receiving the transmission from station A. However, the omni-directional transmission from station A may cause interference to other stations in the vicinity. Similarly, the omni-directional reception by station B may result in reception of more interference from other stations. The interference caused by station A and the interference received by station B may adversely impact the performance of all affected stations.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to improve performance of data transmission and reception in a wireless communication network.